Fate (person)
Dove, known better as Fate '''due to his influence in the happenings all over the universes as well as in Other World, is a clever antagonistic seer. He's one of the most powerful entities to exist due to his great intellect granted by his spirit command. His clone, Stormeye, was manipulated by him. The rise to power Dove was the leader of Lightning's Shadow Clan of Calierde, a respected seer leading his people. Seeing as the newly ascended leaders, Primal Trio, convened at The First Meeting, he knew that if he didn't act, he would lose his chance to stand among the leaders of the world. As The Second Meeting occurred, he stood on a nearby hill with an ancient, Marudeux, noticing him. Dove created a clone of himself and activated a technique to send the clone into a visionary frenzy, where it believed to have seen the end of the world happening four times as well as some other details. Its feelings gained a massive reaction among spirits, allowing him to penetrate the barrier and enter the convention of the leading Primal Entities. As it told them about the events, the real Dove went underground and waited for the clone while being able to hear The Second Meeting. It turned out that in his anger, Primal Fury reformed the clone into something entirely different: a scepter for himself. Using it to create Eternal Haze, a prison dimension for his enemies, Rah Jemor sealed his own fate. After Rah Jemor banished the Primal Fifteen to it, the other two of the trio banished him there as well. The dimension, as viewed through the scepter's senses, was made of Dove's own energy, and thus entirely controllable. Dove teleported into the nothingness where the dimension lied, induced sleep to all the entities within and started to reprogram his clone, Stormeye, to execute his future plans. It was still unknown to him that his homeland had been sent to become part of Other World. After making sure that Stormeye would be responsive, he separated Rah Jemor from the Fifteen and left the curse of sleep intact as a precaution. Dove located his homeland far away, which led him to question what had become of the Primals. The spirits however told him of what had happened and he chose to enter the new plane. He tightened his rule over his commanders as he returned, while obviously having other plans than the integrity of the village he led. Dove created an underground lair for himself, which had luckily been infused with his clan's purple energy and become home to purple crystals. He slowly completed a ritual to move the physical location of Eternal Haze to the earth below his village. Finally, he chose the most advanced warriors of his clan to become his elite force. He took up a secret rank of '''Fate, telling them that they would start ruling the world in secret with people thinking that fate dictated the events they had set up. He also promised them he would share all the power he would gain. The five agreed and underwent a ritual that transformed them into immortal dragons. The five dragon ranks would control what Fate deemed most beneficial to his success: *Grey dragon of time, given to Zarr. *White dragon of space, given to Shiras/Twin. *Orange dragon of land, given to Mauheg. *Blue dragon of the sea, Salga. *Green dragon of air, given to Mint. These five almost completely vanished from the village, carrying out tasks that Fate wanted done in secret. They would sometimes appear, but Fate's true objective slowly shaped to conquering the Markaj Lands as a base for himself and eventually using it to manipulate and destroy a newly erected government of Other World. The village was prosperous due to Fate's doing, and nobody muttered a concern of anything. Salga's betrayal The elite dragons were scared and appreciative of the new powers given to them, nevertheless loyal to their master. One of them, a calm long-range fighter and the dragon of the sea, Salga, was doubtful of his master's cause. The breaking point for him was to meet a woman and fall in love with her, but Salga was aware that a relationship between one of the five and an ordinary member of the village would force Fate to severely punish him. Overcome with sadness over the realization of the power that he had gained as more like a weight on his shoulders, he began meeting her. When Fate finally found out, Salga had run off with his wife. Giving up all his calm, Fate wanted the traitor destroyed. He sent Mint and Mauheg to watch in case his name ever resurfaced, and appeared for the first time for months to speak to his people. He accused Salga of betrayal and left none of the villagers doubting what the consequences would be. Salga had luckily struck a deal with a traveling Memory Demon who recognized Salga's massive combat potential despite his attempts to hide it. Willing to complete missions to contain threats against the kingdom of Markaj Lands, he and his wife Esselia would be given ranks of royal advisors. Fate, as the perfectionist he was, didn't forget his betrayer, whom he treated as a massive miscalculation and even freely let his dragons observe the world to find the runaway couple. Fate's lust for complete control took a dramatic turn in the following months as he finally decided his village would only be a weakness in case someone ever wanted to track him. As he ultimately wanted to become an invisible, divine mastermind shaping the worlds as he would see fit, he devised a plan unlike any before. Although it was extreme to draw a conclusion from Salga's betrayal, he estimated Salga as a rather strong adversary for avoiding his dragons for such a long time. Fate also knew the elimination of the village and its brave fighters would be difficult, and he chose a follower of his with a lust for power, Tyrhos, as a target of his manipulation to simplify the task. Fate made his offer clear by contacting Tyrhos - the young man would have a spot among Fate's elite if he could succeed in sweeping the village out of existence. He twisted facts to be certain that Tyrhos would yet hate himself for his decisions. As the plan was in motion, Fate loaned a bit of his powers to him and the purge was successful as a weapon of Rah Jemor, known as Soulfire, erased even the memory of the place '''from normal people. Fate told Tyrhos that he would now be ranked '''Raven and assist him in scouting Markaj Lands before his all-out dragon-supported attack. And so they set to the floating land. It went as the mastermind had predicted. The strong feelings accumulated to Tyrhos made him question the motives along the journey - Salga's dubiously accused betrayal, Fate's unknown power, the destruction he carried out with his own hands all sent him into a white-hot rage. Fate watched in awe as his follower's soul turned white and pure. As a finishing touch, Fate struck Tyrhos with his best technique, One-Man Apocalypse, causing the Raven to wither away while he stole the man's soul and reformed it to a barrier of purified energy, which he named Bleaching Forcefield. He planned to keep it as a possible asset that could produce enormous energy, and it did for almost 3000 years. Fate